Wolf Season
by phoenix509
Summary: Sequel to Mating Season Remi is trying to escape from Tyki and the other Noah. She hates having to fight against her friends and everything she believes in. Tyki x OC
1. Torture

**AN/ Ok. Tyki is slightly out of character in this chapter. I saw no other way to write this. And I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry. Especially since it took me so long to finally start writing this story. **

'_CRACK!' _The cat tails bit into her skin, slicing the flesh and reopening barely healed wounds. The silver manacles on her fore-arms burned and blistered her skin, and the silver chains wrapped around her legs and waist made movement nearly impossible. She heard the bit of glass and sharp silver stuck into the tails of the whip jingle before they tore into her back once more. But she didn't cry out. She refused to. Despite the pain, she absolutely will not give him the satisfaction of her expressing how excruciating it all truly was.

"Really, Remi. You'd think that all this torture would make you learn to stop running away. I mean, this is what? The _tenth _time in the past two months? You're extremely stubborn and refuse to listen. It's ridiculous." He sighed. "Then again, one couldn't expect any less from a _dog._" Remi growled. "I'd rather be a dog a stubborn dog than listen to butterfly, _Tyki." _She spat his name as if it were venom. She stifled a scream as her remark earned her an especially hard_ 'SLAP'_ with the whip. "For a beta, you sure are disobedient to your Alfa!" Tyki growled angrily.

"Of course I am! Who would obey _you, _you stupid sonofa-_Aagh!"_

Remi shrieked in pain as Tyki flung the cat tails down with all of his might. The shards of silver and glass ripped out chunks of her flesh as Tyki drew his arm back. He slashed at her again, ripping another pain filled scream from Remi's throat. "I _HATE _YOU!" She screeched. Tyki hit her with the cat tails again and she sobbed. The cycle continued for hours. Only when Remi was no longer able to scream and simply just breathing was nearly unbearable did the pleasure Noah stop.

He inserted the key into the lock of the shackles that Remi hung from and twisted it to the right. The shackles opened and Remi fell to the floor with a sickening '_THUMP'. _Remi groaned in silver shackles had burned the flesh of her arms all the way up to her shoulders. Her back was a bloody pulp and her wrists were nearly bone. "T-Tyki." She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. "T-the chain. I c-can't get the chain off. Tyki, please." Oh, how she hated to beg. But she had no choice. The chain wrapped around her legs was made of silver. Remi couldn't remove it even if she wanted to. Not in her condition. And she needed it off. She wouldn't be able to heal otherwise. Tyki looked down at her in disdain before he unwrapped her legs. "Can you at least walk on your own?" He asked. Remi kept her gaze to the floor. The pleasure Noah sighed in irritation. "Of course not." He said something under his breath, but Remi didn't hear it. She felt a lifting sensation and then her world went dark.

* * *

**AN/ Ok. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as short as it was. I'm already working on the next one. ^^ **

**Remi's nineteenth Birthday is coming up in this story, so if you guys have any ideas on what to do for it, feel free to share. Really. Do it. xD**

**See you guys next time! ;P**


	2. Awake

**AN/ Got hchapter two up. Yaay! Isn't it great? xD  
I can't say for sure when I'll start working on chapter three. I'm still not even sure if people are actually reading this story. lol Anyway, I'm moving soon so I'll be a little busy with the packing and unpacking. So, it might take a while brfore I update this. Idk Well...Enjoy! Also, don't forget to give me your ideas for Remi's 19th. ;3**

Remi came to like she usually did. Buried in royal purple comforters and pinned to the mattress by a gray arm and muscular torso. She tried to sit up and realized her mistake when there was a sharp pain in her back and arms and she ended up falling back onto the bed. Remi sighed in irritation. She turned onto her side to face Tyki. Every time Remi woke up, Tyki was always there asleep, with his face towards her and his arm wrapped around her waist. It was something that Remi never could figure out. "Can't believe I have to do this just so I can get up." She grumbled angrily. Since Tyki had taken so much care to use silver when he had tortured her, Remi's regenerative powers wouldn't do anything for her wounds.

She sat up, wincing as she did, and turned until she was leaning over her mate. _Oh, you better not wake up when I do this. _She thought to herself. Remi spent a few seconds just staring at Tyki's face while he slept. It was amazing that the pleasure Noah would always look serious, and cruel, or angry when he looked at her. But when he slept,, he always looks so…Peaceful. "It's funny." Remi whispered to herself. "When I see you asleep and looking so, humane." She sighed. "It makes me almost forget all the bad you've done. The people you've hurt." She gently rubbed Tyki's cheek, careful not to wake him. "Makes it so hard to realize that you and you're _'family' _is going to kill everything I hold dear, and everyone I love." Knowing that she only had a little time before he woke, Remi quickly, but gently, leaned down and sealed her lips with his.

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as their lips touched, Remi could her wounds start to heal. She felt the gashes in her back start to knit themselves back together again. The burned flesh of her arms started to dissolve away until the burns and blisters were no more. Not even her wrists hurt. Just when Remi started to pull away, she felt something on her back. Remi then realized three things. 1, she had apparently been stripped before she was placed in the bed. 2, The thing on her back was a hand. 3, Tyki wasn't asleep anymore.

She quickly tried to pull away and break the kiss but Tyki had, apparently, foreseen this and quickly moved his hand from just above Remi's waist to the back of her head and held her there. He deepened the kiss even more, shoving his tongue into the werewolves mouth. Remi had to resist the urge to bite it off. It continued for a few more seconds before Tyki finally broke the, sort of(?), forced kiss. "Saftsack." Remi growled angrily. Tyki frowned. "If you're going to insult me, at least do it in a language I can understand." The werewolf glared at him. "Adulterado." She snarled. Tyki smirked and patted her cheek mockingly. "Much better." The glare intensified. Tyki chuckled and got out of bed. "Such a scary look, and you had been so…Sweet earlier too." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the room before Remi could realize what had just happened and kill him for it.

Remi sat still in the bed for a moment, her bright green eyes wide with shock, before she realized what the Noah had just done. She chunked the closest object, which was a _very_ expensive looking vase, at the solid, and closed, oak door. The vase shattered into a million pieces. There wasn't even a scratch on the door. Remi glared daggers at it, silently wishing for it to suddenly explode. She viciously scrubbed at her cheek to get rid of any germs Tyki had left there and then returned to staring angrily at the door. "Dumme arschloch!" She muttered angrily. The werewolf soon got tired of sulking, laid back down on the feather mattress, and went to sleep.


End file.
